Harry Potter and the Vision of Darkness
by DracoMalfoy651980
Summary: When a transfer student from Ilvermorny starts going to Hogwarts, all sorts of unusual things start happening. And a lot of it seems to do with a certain Slytherin...
1. Chapter 1 - The Transfer Student

"Harry!" Harry Potter paused and turned toward the voice. He spotted his friend and fellow Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Harry smiled and headed toward her. Their friend, Ron Weasley, who was also a Gryffindor, followed Hermione.

"Hey, Harry," said Ron.

"Hey," said Harry who hugged them both in turn.

"Did you get all your books for this year?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded.

"Come on, then!" said Ron. "Let's actually make it to the platform on time." They took off down Diagon Alley to get ready for their trip back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office at Hogwarts. The students would be arriving soon. There was one student in particular that interested him and it wasn't Harry Potter. She was a transfer student from the North American school Ilvermorny. Her name was Amanda MacMillian. Dumbledore was aware that Amanda was a Thunderbird, the Ilvermorny equivalent of the Hogwarts House of Slytherin. He did not assume that she would be placed in Slytherin, however. He knew that the Sorting Hat could place her in any of the four Houses. He knew that the first years would find it strange that someone in third year was being Sorted.

Dumbledore picked up Amanda's transfer papers and started pacing again.

* * *

Ron and Hermione had already gone through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ when Harry saw a girl about his age. She looked confused and slightly lost. She saw Harry and started pushing her trolley toward him. It wasn't until she was directly in front of him that he saw the cage with the owl on top of her luggage.

"Excuse me," she said. "But could you tell me how to get to Platform 9 ¾?" Harry smiled.

"Sure," he replied. A look of relief washed over her face. Harry pointed at the barrier between the platforms 9 and 10. "All you have to do is push your trolley directly at the barrier and walk through it. If you're nervous, just run at it." She looked at the barrier.

"Okay…" she said nervously. She did as Harry suggested and disappeared through the barrier. Harry followed her and found himself looking at the Hogwarts Express. He looked around for the girl, but couldn't see her anywhere.

* * *

Amanda was about to board the Hogwarts Express when she bumped into someone. They turned around and glared at her. He was slightly taller than her and had blonde hair.

"Watch where you're going!" he snapped.

"I-I'm sorry…" said Amanda weakly. He seemed to grow smug.

"American?" he asked. Amanda nodded and he seemed to look even more smug than before. "What are you doing here then?"

"I had to transfer since I moved to Little Whinging."

"Pure-blood?" Amanda looked at him slightly suspicious.

"Yes," she said slowly. He seemed to suddenly look at her with a tiny hint of respect. He stuck out his hand.

"Malfoy," he said. "Draco Malfoy." Amanda shook his hand.

"Amanda MacMillian," she replied. Draco smiled slightly.

"I'm guessing you'll be Sorted into a House alongside the first years since it's your first year at Hogwarts." Amanda followed Draco onto the train and sat down across from him at a table.

"Oh," she said. "I thought that I'd just be in the House that's equivalent to my Ilvermorny House." Draco suddenly seemed more interested.

"What House were you in?"

"Thunderbird."

"You'll most likely be sorted into Slytherin then. Thunderbird and Slytherin are practically the same."

They continued to talk until the train arrived at a village called Hogsmeade. Amanda followed Draco off the train.

"Yeh must be the new third 'ear," said a voice behind her. Both Amanda and Draco turned. Amanda was met with the sight of a very tall man with a bushy black beard and semi-long black hair. The man stuck his hand out and Amanda shook it. "Name's Hagrid. Gamekeeper and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures. Now if yeh'll just follow the first 'ears to the boats, yeh'll be able to get to the Sorting Ceremony." Hagrid looked at Draco and Amanda thought that there was a hint of suspicion in Hagrid's face. Amanda turned to say goodbye to Draco but saw that he was already walking away. Hagrid led her to the boats and she climbed into one with three first years who eyed her warily.

Before she knew it, Amanda was walking up the stairs inside the castle toward huge wooden doors. A woman seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she said. "Very shortly we will begin the Sorting Ceremony where you will be sorted into one of four Houses. Please wait here until we are ready for you." She walked away and out of sight. The first years began to talk amongst themselves. After a few minutes, McGonagall returned.

"We are ready for you now," she said. She turned around and headed toward the door. They opened of their own accord and Amanda and the first years followed McGonagall into the room. Four very long tables were set up. Amanda looked around and saw the boy who helped her get to Platform 9 ¾. Two tables to the right, she caught sight of Draco. He saw her and she was just about to wave to him when the room suddenly fell quiet. McGonagall was standing next to a stool with an old hat resting on top of it. She proceeded to explain that when she called someone's name, that person was to come forward, sit on the stool, and then she would place the Sorting Hat on their head.

Name after name was called and the Sorting Hat called out Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff depending on where that person fit. Amanda was the last one to be called.

"MacMillian, Amanda!" said McGonagall. Amanda made her way to the stool. She sat on it and felt the Sorting Hat being placed on her head.

"Hmm…" said the Sorting Hat. "Transfer third year, are we? From Ilvermorny...Thunderbird, huh? I can definitely see you doing well in Slytherin…" Amanda saw Draco staring at her intently. He probably hoped she'd be placed in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat was still mumbling about where to put her. It suddenly yelled "Hufflepuff!" and cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table. As she made her way to her House table, she looked back at Draco, only to find him turned away from her.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Day

Amanda sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table that was closest to the staff table. She looked down at her breakfast. Since she didn't know anyone yet, she had no one to talk to. There was suddenly the sound of hundreds of wings and Amanda looked up to see hundreds of owls carrying mail. She saw her owl, a barn owl she had named Celeste, fly toward her carrying a letter. Celeste landed on Amanda's shoulder and Amanda took the letter from her. It was from her parents. She opened it to read it.

 _Amanda,_

 _We hope that you made it to Hogwarts okay and that your first day goes well. Let us know how your first day went._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

Amanda set the letter down and checked her watch. She had about twenty minutes before she had Charms. She got up, picked up her school bag, put the letter in it, and walked off to Charms.

* * *

Amanda had just stepped out of her History of Magic class. She pulled out her schedule and saw that she had Herbology with Slytherin. She made her way down to the greenhouses and caught sight of Draco a little way in front of her. He was flanked by who Amanda guessed to be Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Amanda had heard the talk from other students in the corridors about how Draco, usually followed by Crabbe and Goyle, always gave a student by the name of Harry Potter a hard time.

Amanda made it to the greenhouses and followed the other third years into one of them. They didn't have to wait long for Professor Sprout to show up.

"Okay, everyone," said Professor Sprout. "I want you all to divide into pairs and start getting the seeds out of these Puffapods." There was a scramble of people as everyone found their partners. To her surprise, Amanda found someone standing next to her. She looked at them and had to do a double take. It was Draco. He made eye contact for a second then set to work on the Puffapod. It was a good twenty minutes before he spoke.

"I wanted to make sure that everyone was focused on their Puffapod," he said quietly so that only Amanda could hear him.

"Why?" she asked just as quietly.

"I wanted to speak with you somewhat privately." Amanda gave Draco a questioning look. He glanced at her. "I… wanted to apologize for just walking away at the station."

"It's okay, Draco. I figured you had a reason. I was never mad at you." Draco opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. He looked down and chuckled slightly.

"To be completely honest, I'm surprised. People in other Houses are usually always mad at me for something. Sometimes it's even other Slytherins. Iー" Draco was cut off by Amanda suddenly hugging him. He was startled for a second but then hugged her back. They pulled away from each other and Draco smiled at her. They went back to getting the seeds out of the Puffapod. After awhile, Professor Sprout came over to them.

"Excellent, you two!" she said. "Ten points to Hufflepuff and ten points to Slytherin. And, for working so well together, five more points to each House!"

Draco and Amanda talked as they walked back to the castle for dinner. She told him how she planned to talk to Professor Flitwick about if she could join the choir. Draco encouraged her to do it. They parted ways at the Great Hall, heading for their House tables.

As soon as she sat down, Amanda was surrounded by other Hufflepuffs.

"What was that about?!" yelled a blonde haired third year.

"What?" asked Amanda.

"Don't play dumb! Every third year in that greenhouse saw you hug Malfoy _and_ saw him hug you back!"

"There's nothing going on," Amanda said calmly. "We're just friends." Her fellow Hufflepuffs looked at her with suspicion.

"No one is 'just friends' with Malfoy unless they're either a Slytherin or he blackmailed them into doing something for him!" Amanda felt anger rise in her.

"He didn't blackmail me into doing anything!" she yelled back. "Draco is my friend! The first friend I've had here at Hogwarts! Just because he happens to be in Slytherin doesn't mean anything! Maybe if you actually gave him a chance rather than gossiping about him all the time, you'd actually see that he's a good person!" The Hufflepuffs around her weren't looking at her anymore. They were looking behind her. Amanda felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at the person. It was Snape. He looked at her coldly.

"My office," he said. "Now." Amanda stood up and made her way out of the Great Hall. She waited by the door to Snape's office and she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and was surprised to see Draco instead of Snape. His face mirrored her confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked Draco in a whisper.

"I don't know," he whispered back. There were more footsteps and Snape swept into view. He unlocked his office door and they stepped inside. Snape sat behind his desk and seemed to study them.

"Sit," he said. They both moved to sit when Snape stopped Amanda. "I was talking only to Mr. Malfoy." Draco stared at Snape and then stood up.

"If she isn't allowed to sit," said Draco, "then I won't sit either." Snape seemed taken aback. He probably wasn't used to Draco acting like this.

"Very well," said Snape. "You both may have a seat." As they took their seats, Snape regarded them coolly. He looked directly at Amanda. "I've heard that you have a problem with one of my students in my House, Miss…"

"MacMillian," said Amanda. She looked at Draco. "If you're referring to Draco, sir, I can assure you that I don't have any problems with him."

"Your statement seems to contradict what I heard in the Great Hall. I heard both Mr. Malfoy and the House of Slytherin mentioned. And you seemed to be quite angry about something…"

"I was angry at the students around me. They were saying things about Draco that I didn't like."

"What exactly were they saying?" asked Snape with what seemed to be a hint of interest.

"They said that no one could be friends with him unless they were another Slytherin or he had blackmailed them into doing something." she could feel Draco staring at her but she stayed focused on Snape.

"I see… And why would this anger you? Seeing as you are new to Hogwarts, it is not like you have known him that long."

"It's true that I only met him yesterday, but I already consider him a friend."

"Ah, but most of the time the feelings only go one way. How do you know he feels the same?" Snape looked pointedly at Draco, clearly waiting for an answer from him. Draco looked back at him.

"Of course she's my friend," said Draco. Snape seemed slightly surprised.

"I'm sure her bloodline has something to do with it…" Draco glared at Snape.

"Even if she was a Mudblood I'd still be friends with her!" Draco was almost shouting at Snape. The Potions Master regarded Draco for several moments before he turned away from both of them.

"You may both go," he said. Amanda and Draco stood up and hurried from Snape's office. She glanced at Draco. He seemed to be dwelling on what Snape had said about her.

"Well," said Amanda, drawing Draco's attention. "That was slightly weird." Draco smiled slightly.

"Yeah," he said. Amanda suddenly found herself wrapped in a hug. She smiled and hugged Draco back.

"I meant what I said back there," he whispered. "About if you had been a Mudblood… Normally I wouldn't even consider _talking_ to a Mudblood unless it was completely unavoidable…"

"Draco," said Amanda laughing slightly. "It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself." Draco smiled.

"Thank you," he said. Before Amanda could fully register what was happening, she felt Draco press his lips against hers. He pulled away after a moment and smiled at her.

"See you around, Amanda," he said as he walked away smiling. She raised a hand to her lips and watched him until he turned a corner and disappeared from view. As she walked back to the Hufflepuff common room, she couldn't help but think about how it was possible that their feelings for each other went not only both ways, but were much more than the feelings of friendship.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting the Boy Who Lived

Amanda didn't have another chance to talk to Draco until Friday when the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins had Defense Against the Dark Arts together. She was hoping to catch him before class, but she was the first one there. Professor Lupin came out of his office and seemed slightly startled when he saw her.

"You're early, Amanda," said Lupin. "Class doesn't start for another ten minutes. Did you need to talk about something?" Amanda shook her head.

"I was just hoping to catch a friend before class," she explained. Lupin smiled.

"Forgive me for making assumptions, but were you looking for Draco?"

"Yes," Amanda said quietly, looking down at the floor. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Lupin.

"To be honest, I'm glad that he has a friend outside of Slytherin." Amanda smiled at him.

* * *

Draco had been sitting in Professor Lupin's office when he heard Lupin talking to someone. Draco moved toward the closed door of Lupin's office to hear better. He could make out a girl's voice. It sounded like Amanda. Draco felt his heart beat slightly faster just at the thought of her. He silently told himself off. He shouldn't be acting like this. Amanda was a Hufflepuff and he was a Slytherin. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, didn't like Draco to mingle with the students in other Houses and if his father found out that he had kissed someone who wasn't in Slytherin, Draco could count on being in trouble until he graduated from Hogwarts. It was because of this that Draco had pretty much been avoiding Amanda. He felt bad about avoiding her, but he was scared of what his father would say.

* * *

Amanda caught up to Draco at the end of class. She had been kind of shocked when Draco had come out of Lupin's office and sat on the opposite side of the room from her.

"Draco!" called Amanda. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle turned to face her. She saw Crabbe and Goyle clench their fists. "I haven't been able to talk to you all week!" Draco stared at her coolly. Crabbe stepped closer to Amanda.

"He got tired of you," said Crabbe. "You were never worth his time. Besides, you're just a Hufflepuff. You're never worth anyone's time." Amanda looked to Draco for some sort of explanation. He just smirked at her. Amanda felt like her heart had been crushed and she turned and ran. She could hear the laughter of Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco as she fled. Amanda had to keep wiping her eyes to keep the tears from running down her face. She rounded a corner and ran into someone, causing both of them and their books to fall to the floor. Amanda got up quickly and helped the person up.

"Thanks," he said. She recognized his voice. It was the boy from the train station.

"Oh my gosh!" said Amanda. "I'm so sorry!" He waved it off. Amanda noticed two other people with him. One was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and the other was a boy with red hair. All three of them looked at Amanda with concern.

"Are you all right?" asked the girl. Amanda looked at the floor. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. "What's wrong?" the girl asked. Amanda wanted to tell her, but nothing came out.

"Come on," said the boy she met at the train station. "We have some free time before we have to be in our common rooms. Let's go to the library where it's less crowded and noisy." Amanda nodded and followed them to the library.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," said the girl.

"Ron Weasley," said the boy with the red hair.

"Harry Potter," said the boy from the station. Amanda felt shocked that Harry Potter was standing in front of her. She figured he got a lot of reactions since he was the Boy Who Lived, so Amanda just nodded.

"Amanda MacMillian."

"So," said Hermione. "What happened?" Amanda looked at them and noticed the Gryffindor crest on their robes.

"Draco…" Amanda whispered. They all exchanged a glance. Harry looked at Amanda with sympathy.

"Malfoy doesn't care about anyone outside of Slytherin," he said.

"Especially if they're half-blooded or Muggle-born," said Hermione sourly.

"But he told Snape…" Amanda trailed off.

"What'd he tell Snape?" asked Ron.

"He said that he'd be friends with me even if I was… You know…" Amanda looked at Hermione. She had overheard other Slytherins talking about how Hermione was a "Mudblood."

"A Mudblood?" asked Hermione.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one," said Ron. "Wait. Are you a pure-blood?" Amanda nodded.

"Malfoy justー" Hermione was interrupted by Harry shushing her. They all listened and Amanda could make out the voices of Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco. And they were coming closer. Harry pulled a cloak out of his bag and handed it to Amanda.

"Quick!" he said. "Put this on over your head! We don't want Malfoy to know you're here talking to us." Amanda put the cloak on like Harry told her. As soon as Harry had handed it to her, she had known it was an Invisibility Cloak. Amanda nearly held her breath when she saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco come into view. The three Slytherins faced the three Gryffindors.

"Potter," said Draco.

"Malfoy," replied Harry.

"And what secret meeting are we having today, Potter?"

"It's called research," said Hermione. "You should try it sometime. Maybe you'd get better grades." Draco glared at her.

"No one wants your opinion, filthy Mudblood!" Harry and Hermione had to hold Ron back so he didn't attack Draco, who was smirking. "See you on the Quidditch pitch, Potter." The Slytherins walked away and Harry waited a good five minutes before he told Amanda she could take the cloak off. As she handed it back to Harry, she stared at where Draco had been standing.

* * *

Draco swore that Amanda would've been in the library. After his plan to make her think that he was just using her worked, the way that Amanda had looked before she ran had hurt him more than he thought it would.

He swore that he had heard Amanda talking to Potter, Granger, and Weasley in the library, but when he got there, it had only been the three Gryffindors. Draco wanted so desperately to find Amanda that he got to the doors of the Great Hall early so that he could see every person that entered the Hall. He waited until dinner had started before he gave up.

While he was eating, he thought of something else. He quickly finished, told Crabbe and Goyle that he was heading to bed, and left the Great Hall. He headed toward the kitchens and waited around the corner from the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. Hufflepuffs started to filter from the Great Hall and eyed Draco warily as they passed him. Again he waited to catch Amanda. The stream of Hufflepuffs was getting thinner every few minutes. He couldn't take it any longer. He sat down on the floor with his back against the wall, took his quill, ink bottle, parchment, and an envelope from his bag, and started writing.

Amanda,

I'm really sorry about what happened after DADA today. To be completely honest, the only reason I set that up was because of my father. You see, he doesn't like me to interact with students outside of Slytherin let alone kiss one. After I kissed you, I got scared that my father would somehow find out. Once I saw how much those words had hurt you, I realized that I should never had planned that. I've been looking all over the castle for you since so I could apologize in person. I hope that this letter reaches you as I'll give it to another Hufflepuff. I really hope you can forgive me. I miss talking to you. I'd like to be friends again. And if you want to, meet me in the library after breakfast tomorrow.

Draco

Draco looked over his letter, folded it, and then put it in the envelope. He wrote Amanda's name on the front and sealed it with a spell so that only she could open it. He put away his quill and ink bottle and waited for a Hufflepuff to come by. When one did, he approached them, handed them the letter, and asked if they could give it to Amanda. They took the letter warily but promised to deliver it to her. Draco grabbed his bag and made his way to the Slytherin common room.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Vision of Darkness

Draco was in the middle of telling Crabbe and Goyle how Slytherin was going to flatten Gryffindor in the first Quidditch match, which was less than a month away, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and found that it was Snape. He held out an envelope with Draco's name on it.

"I just found this outside our common room," said Snape. Draco took the envelope and heard Snape walk away. Several other Slytherins gave Draco questioning looks but he ignored them. He tore open the envelope to read the letter inside.

 _Draco,_

 _I understand what you mean about your father. No offense, but what I've heard about him would make me scared to even be near him at all. I want you to know that I forgive you. If your father does find out about the kiss, I will either send him an owl or personally tell him that it was my fault. That I was the one who initiated it. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. And I would absolutely love it if we could be friends again._

 _Amanda_

 _P.S. I'll see you at the library. I'll be near the potions books._

Draco found himself smiling. He put the letter in his bag, finished eating, and made his way to the library.

He looked down every row of bookshelves for Amanda. Finally, he found her. Her back was to him since she was looking at a book by the window for better lighting. He crept up behind her and then suddenly put his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly and then realized it was Draco. He kissed her neck and then smiled at her.

"You scared me, Draco!" she whispered, clearly trying not to laugh. Draco chuckled slightly. She turned to face him when she suddenly gasped and clutched Draco's arm to steady herself. He looked at her in alarm.

"What's wrong?" he asked slightly panicked.

"Dumbledore…" she said in a barely audible whisper. "I need to see Dumbledore…" Draco put her arm over his shoulder and took her to McGonagall's classroom.

"Professor!" he called when they entered the room. McGonagall looked up at them, alarm flooding her face when she saw Amanda. She got up and crossed the room, stopping in front of them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She needs to see Dumbledore, Professor," answered Draco. "She won't say why. She nearly collapsed in the library."

"Lucky for her that you were there, Draco," said McGonagall. "We must hurry. Come." They headed for Dumbledore's office, passing many students from all four Houses along the way. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Draco in both alarm and suspicion when they passed them.

When Draco entered Dumbledore's office with Amanda, Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. His phoenix, Fawkes, was perched beside Dumbledore's desk.

"Professor!" Draco shouted. Dumbledore appeared at the top of the step leading to another part of the office.

"Draco?" he asked. His eyes landed on Amanda and he hurried down the stairs.

"She said she needed to see you," Draco explained. "She didn't say why." Dumbledore waved his wand and two chairs appeared in front of his desk, facing it.

"Let her sit," he said. Dumbledore sat down in his own chair but Draco stood standing. Dumbledore focused on Amanda who suddenly sat up.

"It's happened…" she whispered. Draco looked at Dumbledore. He seemed to know what she meant.

"Draco," said Dumbledore quietly. "I think it best if you step outside and wait for her to recover."

"No," said Amanda. "He needs to stay." Dumbledore looked at her and then nodded. Draco sat in the chair next to Amanda.

"So," said Dumbledore. "What did you see?" Draco gave him a questioning look but Dumbledore seemed to not notice.

"He… He's coming back…" said Amanda. This time, Dumbledore noted Draco's confused expression.

"Would you kindly give Draco a little background, Amanda?" Dumbledore asked. Amanda turned to Draco.

"I get visions," she explained. "Visions of what's going to happen wherever I am. And they always warn me of danger." She turned back to Dumbledore. "He's heading here. I think he's planning to attack Hogwarts sometime after the Christmas holidays. I saw students returning with trunks and there was snow on the ground." Dumbledore looked at Amanda thoughtfully and then turned to Draco after a moment.

"Would your father mind if you brought home a fellow student for the holidays?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't think so, but…"

"But what?" Draco looked at Amanda.

"She's a Hufflepuff. My father doesn't like me to interact with students in other Houses unless I can't avoid it." Draco could see a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"I thought you might say that." He gestured to a table to his right and Draco looked to the table. He got up and walked over to it. There were robes laying on it. He looked back at Dumbledore, who nodded. Draco picked up the robes and handed them to Amanda. She took them and unfolded them.

"Slytherin robes?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"All you'll have to do is act like a Slytherin and Lucius should never suspect that you're not in Slytherin. You will also be provided with Slytherin banner that you would wave at a Quidditch match and several other items bearing the Slytherin House crest. I will send an owl to Lucius when the holidays are near to let him know that an emergency came up with your parents and therefore could not go home. I will also mention the Draco had offered to let you stay at Malfoy Manor." Draco and Amanda nodded. "Good luck to you both. Now, I suggest that you two go back to enjoying your weekend."


End file.
